dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Romance is a Bonus Book
Detalles thumb|250px|Romance is a Bonus Book * Título: 로맨스는 별책부록 / Romaenseuneun Byulchaekboorok * Título en inglés: Romance is a Bonus Book * También conocido como: Romance Supplement; Romance is a Supplement; How to Publish Love * Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia * Episodios: 16 * Cadena: tvN * Período de emisión: 26-Enero-2019 al 17-Marzo-2019 * Horario: Sábados y Domingos 21:00 * Banda sonora: Romance is a Bonus Book OST Sinopsis Cha Eun Ho (Lee Jong Suk) es un reconocido escritor y el editor en jefe más joven de su editorial. Él es inteligente y guapo, también es frío en el trabajo, pero tiene un corazón cálido y una personalidad razonable. Kang Dan Yi (Lee Na Young) solía ser una redactora popular, pero ya no lo es. Ella ahora está en bancarrota y desempleada. A pesar de que intenta encontrar un trabajo, debido a su impresionante carrera y excelente formación académica, no puede encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Finalmente, Kang Dan Yi consigue un trabajo en una editorial al mentir sobre sus antecedentes. Comienzan a desarrollar sentimientos románticos entre ellos. Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de Relaciones * Lee Jong Suk como Cha Eun Ho **Kim Kang Hoon como Eun Ho (niño) *Lee Na Young como Kang Dan Yi **Choi Da In (최다인) como Dan Yi (joven) *Wi Ha Joon como Ji Seo Joon *Jung Eugene como Song Hae Rin Personas Cercanas a Dan Yi * Lee Ji Won como Hong Jae Hee (Hija) * Oh Ui Shik como Hong Dong Min (Ex-Esposo) Personas Cercanas a Eun Ho * Hwang Se Ohn como Kim Na Kyung * Lee Ho Jae como Kang Byun Jun Miembros de la Editorial Gyeoroo * Kim Tae Woo como Kim Jae Min (Presidente) * Kim Yoo Mi como Go Yoo Sun * Jo Han Chul como Bong Ji Hong * Kim Sun Young como Seo Young Ah * Park Gyu Young como Oh Ji Yool * Kang Ki Doong como Park Hoon * Lee Kwan Hoon como Lee Seung Jin * Choi Seung Yoon como Bae Kwang Soo * Lee Ha Eun como Chae Song Yi Personas Cercanas a Hae Rin * Lee Ji Ha como Madre Otros * Choi Eun Kyung como Madre de Ji Yool * Go Jae Won como Bong Chan Min (hijo de Bong Ji Hong) Cameos y Apariciones Especiales * Shin Hye Jeong como Ex-Novia de Eun Ho (Ep. 1) * Kim Ji Hyun como Entrevistadora de Empleo y amiga de Yoo Sun (Ep. 1, 11 y 12) * Cha Soon Bae como hombre borracho (Ep. 1) * Noh Jong Hyun como novio de Ji Yool (Ep. 4) * Jannabi (Ep. 5) * Uhm Seo Hyun como Niña del Orfanato * Park Seung Tae como Escritora Yoo Myung Suk (Ep. 11 y 12) * Jo Jung Chi como Guitarrista (Ep. 11 y 12) * Park Sang Wook como Ex-Prometido de Yoo Sun (Ep. 11) Producción * Compañía Productora: Story & Pictures Media * Director: Lee Jung Hyo * Guionista: Jung Hyun Jung Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Curiosidades * La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 26 de Octubre de 2018. * El actor Lee Jong Suk terminó la filmación de sus escenas el 27 de febrero de 2019 debido a su enlistamiento al servicio militar el 8 de marzo. * Es la tercera vez que el director Lee Jung Hyo trabaja con la guionista Jung Hyun Jung, la primera vez fue en el drama I Need Romance 2 y la segunda en el drama Because It's The First Time, donde también participó la actriz Jung Eugene. * Los actores Lee Jong Suk y Jung Eugene trabajaron juntos anteriormente en el drama W. * Es la tercera vez que los actores Lee Jong Suk y Oh Ui Shik trabajan juntos, la primera vez fue en el drama While You Were Sleeping y la segunda en el drama He Hymn of Death. * Los actores Jung Eugene y Wi Ha Joon anteriormente trabajaron juntos en el drama Something in the Rain. * Anteriormente el director Lee Jung Hyo trabajó con el actor Kim Tae Woo en el drama The Good Wife. * En el capítulo 4 cuando Eun Ho termina de hablar con Dan Yi (46:15), este empieza a cantar Pick Me de PRODUCE 101. * Los actores Kang Ki Doong y Jo Han Chul ya habían trabajado juntos antes en el drama Tomorrow With You. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Daum * HanCinema * Asian Wiki Galería Romance is a Bonus Book TVN 2019-1.jpg Romance is a Bonus Book TVN 2019-2.jpg Romance is a Bonus Book-TVN-2019-3.jpg Romance is a Bonus Book-TVN-2019-4.jpg Romance is a Bonus Book-TVN-2019-5.jpg Romance is a Bonus Book-TVN-2019-6.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2019 Categoría:TVN Categoría:Drama Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Negocios Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios